


Nine Days

by justanotherlonelygal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Open to Interpretation, Other, Poetry, Questions, Sad, Short, Time - Freeform, Waiting, days, energy, expectation, faces, failure - Freeform, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherlonelygal/pseuds/justanotherlonelygal
Summary: Nine DaysTime passes slowlySomething is longed forHow long will it take for this to be reached





	Nine Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, I still remember the original meaning behind this obscure piece. However, I feel it will be interesting to see every individual's unique interpretation.

**April 20 th, 2087**

Two weeks, nine days. That is when I will see you again. That is when I will be happy again. That is when I will be alive again.

It has been too long. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please time speed up. Please let this not be a dream. Please…please…please…

**May 20 th, 2087**

Failure. Failure. The world is full of failure. The world is full of unobtainable goals. My goal is you. You are an unobtainable goal. Four weeks, nine days.

It has been too long. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please time speed up. Please let this not be a dream. Please…please…please…

**June 5 th, 2087**

Expectation. I am full of expectation. Expecting you to be here. Expecting you to understand. Expecting you to be ready. Five weeks, nine days.

It has been too long. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please time speed up. Please let this not be a dream. Please…please…please…

**June 20 th, 2098**

Where are you? You are meant to be here. The world has lost my trust. You have lost my trust. I have lost my trust. Eleven years, six weeks, nine days.

It has been too long. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please time speed up. Please let this not be a dream. Please…please…please…

**July 5 th, 2110**

Im waiting. Waiting, Waiting. Im waiting. Always waiting. Forever waiting. No more waiting. Yes, more waiting. Please no more waiting. Twenty-Three years, six weeks, nine days.

It has been too long. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please time speed up. Please let this not be a dream. Please…please…please…

**July 20 th, 2123**

Patience. I need patience. You need patience. We need patience. The world needs patience. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Patience. No patience. No more patience. Impatience. Thirty-Six years, six weeks, nine days.

It has been too long. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please time speed up. Please let this not be a dream. Please…please…please…

**August 5 th, 2137**

Face. No faces. You have no face. I have no face. Faceless. We are simply faceless. Where. Here. There. No. No faces. Add a face. Know a face. Faceless. Fifty years, six weeks, nine days

It has been too long. I need to see you. I need to be with you. Please time speed up. Please let this not be a dream. Please…please…please…

**August 20 th, 2146**

Energy. None left. You stole it. I needed it. I am fading. Energy is fading. I am fading. No more. Fading, going, almost. Gone. Fifty-nine years, six weeks, nine days

It has been too long. I will see you. I can see you. Time has finished. This is not a dream. I see you. I see you. Finally…


End file.
